Most bicycles use a handlebar to control the direction of the bicycle. It is considered a necessary and critical part of the bicycle.
Bicycles are human powered vehicles and therefore the efficiency of the bicycle is extremely important to achieve acceptable speed. This is especially critical for competition racing bicycles. The efficiency of the bicycle depends on many variables. With modern technology the drive train efficiency on a competitive bicycle is 96% or higher. Friction of the drive components, rolling resistance of the wheels, etc. . . . are nearly perfect from an efficiency standpoint. Since the drive train efficiency has become nearly perfect on competition bicycles, it is well known within the sport that nearly all of the impedance to the cyclist speed is caused by air resistance. Therefore, almost all of the development for faster bicycles has become centered around improving the aerodynamics of the bicycle and the cyclist's position.
There are many different disciplines and forms of bicycle racing. When cyclists are allowed to draft behind other cyclist or group of cyclists, there are specific rules to make sure the position of the cyclist and design of the bicycle does not compromise control and the safety of the sport. There are several disciplines in bicycle racing that do not allow riding closely behind another rider to work as a team or group. The sport of Triathlon (swim, bike, run) is one such example.
The sport of professional and more specifically non-professional triathlon has grown rapidly over the past 30 years since the first IronMan event was held in Hawaii. Therefore, the market for competition bicycles specifically designed for triathlon racing has become significant.
A typical handlebar for a triathlon bike (also referred to as TT Bike). Includes a basebar, arm pads, extension arm, external shifters, and brake levers. This type of handlebar is typically referred to as an aerobar. The short comings of these typical aerobars are that they have low aerodynamic efficiency and uncomfortable ergonomics for the rider.
Existing art uses an insufficient approach to provide a place for the rider's arms while he is down in the “aero” position. In the “aero” position the rider rests his elbows on discrete arm pads that are mounted above a wing shaped basebar. The arm pads typically are mounted to the basebar using several brackets, screws, bolts, and miscellaneous other hardware. Because the size of the arm pads is relatively small cupped sized (in order to reduce weight and aerodynamic drag) the width of the rider's arms are mostly in a fixed position while riding the bike. Over time this can cause uncomfortable cramping in the neck, shoulders, arms, and hands during long rides. It has been shown in wind tunnel testing that aerodynamic drag caused by the rider's body are significantly reduced when the arms are placed close together versus wide apart. Therefore, most competitive riders attempt to locate the arm pads in a narrow position which in turn causes discomfort during long rides for example exceeding 60 minutes. Several competitive events such as Ironman triathlons require 5 or more hours on the bike.
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, handlebar 23 is an example of existing art and specifically illustrates the arm pad design. Arm pads 51a and 51b are supported by platforms 49a and 47b respectively. Platforms 49a and 49b are supported by brackets 47a and 47b respectively. Brackets 47a and 47b are supported by basebar 41 with a clamping action caused by tightening bolts 43a, 43b, 45a, and 45b. Bolts 53a, 55a, and 57a secure platform 49a to bracket 47a. Bolts 53b, 55b, and 57b secure platform 49b to bracket 47b. 
Referring to FIG. 3, handlebar 23 is shown with rider's arms 71 and 73 resting on arm pads 51a and 51b respectively. The width between the arms is substantially fixed in a pre-defined position determined by the location of brackets 47a and 47b (FIG. 2) respectively.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/090,189 discloses a bicycle brake system in which an elongated member is attach to a front mounting post of a bicycle and extends outward from the front mounting post in a substantially horizontal plane. The elongated member includes a pair of wide main sections respectively disposed adjacent the midsection and is adapted to support arms of a bicycle rider when the elongated member is attached to the front mounting post.